herofandomcom-20200223-history
Alabaster C. Torrington
Alabaster C. Torrington is the sixteen-year-old demigod son of Hecate the Greek goddess of Magic, Crossroads and the Mist, the half brother of Lamia and is the deuteragonist of The Demigod Diaries story Son of Magic. He was one of the demigods who fought for Kronos during the Second Olympian War as he sees the Olympians as a "Divine Mafia" who are selfish and bullying and believes that anyone who supports them are blind. History Pre-''Son of Magic'' events Alabaster was the leader of the demigods who fought on Kronos and the Titans's side against the Gods and the demigods of Camp Half-Blood during The Second Olympian War. After Kronos's defeat, Alabaster tried to convince his mother Hecate (who at the time was supporting the Titans) to continue fighting, which earned him the ire of the Gods. They offered Hecate a deal to rejoin the Olympian side as part of a promise Percy Jackson made them do which was to claim their demigod children by age thirteen and give the minor gods cabins at Camp Half-Blood and to offer the forces of Kronos a general amnesty. Hecate accepted the offer when told that Alabaster would be destroyed if she did not agree. Alabaster was then exiled so he couldn't corrupt other Hecate children. ''Son of Magic'' Sometime after this, Alabaster found a home to live in and created a guardian from a Mistform card he owned along with one that stored a Imperial Gold sword. He had been on the run from his monster half sister Lamia (who was the one who created a spell that allows monsters to detect demigods as vengence for her children which were killed by the Queen of the Gods Hera). Alabaster killed her many times, but she keep reforming due to being resurrected by the Earth Goddess Gaea. Alabaster tried to get Hecate to help him, but she refused as she didn't want either of her children to die. So Alabaster sought out the help of Dr. Howard Claymore who was reowned for his research on the afterlife. Alabaster used his magic abilities to craft enchantments such as mulitiple defensive barriers around his home, but when Howard accidentally led Lamia to the house, Alabaster prepared to battle his half sister and protect Howard. He was given an idea by Howard to defeat Lamia permanently and returned to his home to find the right spell. Unfortunately, Lamia arrived and held Howard hostage and burned the book that contained the spell. But before it could be destroyed entirely, Howard sacrifices himself so there would be nothing to stop Alabaster using the spell. But before he could use the spell, Hecate intervened and teleported Alabaster away and returned Howard's soul into a Mistform body to be his companion. She told Howard that Lamia is unlikely to go after Alabaster for now because of the power of the spell as it would have bound her to the earth so she would never reform for eternity. But Hecate separated the two as she didn't want this to happen and trusted that Lamia would not pursue Alabaster until she found someway to counteract the spell. Trivia *It seems that Alabaster's father may have died as he used a Mistform card to create a guardian rather than be with his father. *He is the only Greek demigod in the Camp-Half Blood series to use an Imperial Gold weapon instead of Celestial Bronze (which the weapons of Greek demigods are made from) as Imperial Gold is mostly used by Roman demigods. Category:Male Category:Book Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:One-Shot Category:Magic Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Percy Jackson Heroes